1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the treatment of demyelinating diseases, specifically to the treatment of multiple sclerosis using 2-Methoxyestradiol (2ME2) and derivatives or analogues thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic, neurological, demyelinating disease. MS can cause blurred vision, unilateral vision loss (optic neuritis), loss of balance, poor coordination, slurred speech, tremors, numbness, extreme fatigue, changes in intellectual function (such as memory and concentration), muscular weakness, paresthesias, and blindness. Many subjects develop chronic progressive disabilities, but long periods of clinical stability may interrupt periods of deterioration. Neurological deficits may be permanent or evanescent. MS is among the most common axonal disorders in the northern hemisphere, affecting approximately 0.1% of the population, primarily young adults. The pathological hallmarks of MS include demyelination, inflammation, scarring and axonal destruction, which result in a variety of clinical symptoms including sensory loss, visual problems, muscle weakness and speech problems. Because it is not contagious, which would require U.S. physicians to report new cases, and because symptoms can be difficult to detect, the incidence of disease is only estimated and the actual number of persons with MS could be much higher.
The pathology of MS is characterized by an abnormal immune response directed against the central nervous system. In particular, T-lymphocytes are activated against the myelin sheath of the neurons of the central nervous system causing demyelination. In the demyelination process, myelin is destroyed and replaced by scars of hardened “sclerotic” tissue, known as plaque. These lesions appear in scattered locations throughout the brain, optic nerve, and spinal cord. Demyelination interferes with conduction of nerve impulses, which produces the symptoms of multiple sclerosis. Most subjects recover clinically from individual bouts of demyelination, producing the classic remitting and exacerbating course of the most common form of the disease known as relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis.
MS develops in genetically predisposed individuals and is most likely triggered by environmental agents. The status of MS patients can be evaluated by longitudinal, monthly follow-up of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of the activity in the brain of MS patients. MRI offers a unique set of outcome measures in small cohorts of patients, and is thus well suited to establish data for proof of principle for novel therapeutic strategies.
There exists a need to design effective therapies that are applicable for treating a variety of immune pathologies, in both genders, with minimal side effects. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.